Reflections
by SvufanEOshipper
Summary: Eveything points to the same: Merrit Rook is back. And somehow, he knows everything that is going on whith Elliot and Olivia, including a kiss in the roof. EO
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I'm starting this new story, from an idea I got some time before. I hope it's good :)**

_Central Park_

_December 11th, 2008_

Ronald White was on patrol that night. He heard a noise between the bushes. He went to look, but it was just a squirrel. He turned his lantern on and he saw next to it... a dead body. He called his partner

"Hey Mike, come here quickly!" The other police officer approached

"Oh God! Man, thats the reason I didn't become a forensic. Call SVU while a puke"

"The sex police?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you are not seeing that blood coming out from THERE"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Melinda! Who is this guy and what happened to him?" Elliot asked looking at the dead body laying on the ground.

"Young man, twenties, I haven't found any ID yet, but theres too much blood. One shoot right into his heart. He died instantly" She answered

"Not our area. Why do we were called?"

"He was sodomized with something with feathers. I found several in the middle of the river of blood"

"Feathers? You mean like birds'? That's new" Olivia said.

"And disgusting. Who found him?" Elliot asked.

"Ronald White and Michael Stuart. They are cops. Right there" Melinda pointed with her finger towards the two scared officers. Olivia and Elliot got closer to them.

"Ronald White and Michael Stuart? We are detectives Benson and Stabler, Manhattan SVU. We'd like to ask you a few questions" Elliot said.

"Which one of you found the body?" Olivia asked.

"I did" Ronald answered "I heard a noise between the bushes, I went to look... And there was it"

"Good. What time was that?" She continued

"I don't know, about an hour ago. Why are you asking me this?"

"We just want to establish a sequence of events." Olivia answered.

"Detectives!" Melinda called.

"Excuse us" Olivia said. They walked towards the body "Whats up?" she asked.

"See all this blood?" Melinda asked referring to the huge part of the ground that was covered in blood "Most of it is false"

"False?" Elliot asked

"Yes, like the one kids use for their costumes in Halloween"

"Why would the killer use false blood? Real blood isn't enough?" He asked. Olivia looked at him and smiled.

"Oh no" Melinda murmured

"What?" Olivia asked

"This guy was a detective. I found his badge. Looks just like yours. Wait... There's a business card here"

"Really? Who is him?" Olivia asked

"Daniel Parker. Here's the name of his partner... Alicia Bell. Maybe you should talk to her"

"We'll meet you in the morgue so she can ID the body" Elliot said.

---------------------------------------------

_Alicia Bell's apartment_

_December 11th_

Elliot knocked the door. Nobody answered

"Alicia, police, it's important" Olivia shouted. Then she told Elliot "This is going to be very hard for her. I don't know what would I do if..." The door opened. A young women with long, black curly hair was in front of them.

"You are Alicia Bell?" Elliot asked showing his badge

"Yes, what's this about?" Alicia said.

"Are you a detective? You have a partner?" Olivia asked

"Yes, I finished my training 9 months ago. My partner, Daniel Parker. Well, he's been a detective for 1 year"

"How long have you been partners?" Elliot asked

"Since I got my badge. He's my first partner. Why are you asking me this? Something happened?" The young detective looked scared

"We... found a body. In Central Park" Olivia explained "Daniel Parker's business card was in his wallet. Your name was in it, so we came to see you. You need to ID the body"

_Forensics lab_

_December 11th 2008_

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked

"No. Let's finish this" Alicia said, pale

Olivia nodded to Melinda, and she took off the blanket that was covering the body.

**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Truth

Alicia cried. "He's my partner... Oh God how could this happen??"

Olivia nodded again to Melinda, and she covered the body.

"Is it OK if we take you to the station so we can talk?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, right" Alicia said, crying silently

------------------------

_In the interrogatory room_

"How old are you, Alicia?" Olivia asked

"25" She answered

"Your partner?"

"28"

"So... how can two just-graduated become detectives so quicly?" Elliot asked

"Well... we are not really detectives. We have completed our training, but we don't get cases. I mean, we are never assigned to them"

"And what do you do?" Olivia asked

"We organize files, answer the phones, stuff like that. Not the dreamed job, but sometimes the senior detectives took us with them to an interrogation or something"

_Outside_

"What do you think, Doc? Cragen asked George Huang

"She's talking in present plural, means she hasn't assimilated the death of her partner" The Doctor answered

"Why?"

"She must be very traumatized, so her mind is blocking it. It's an autodefense against the pain"

"Any recomendation?"

"Don't be rude with her. Just firm" Huang concluded

Cragen knocked the glass and the detectives went out. "How is it going?" he asked

"She's the typical young detective. You know... I think she is hiding something" Elliot said

"Make her talk... just don't be rude all right? She is unstable" The captain said

Elliot and Olivia entered to the interrogation room again. Olivia asked Alicia: "How was your relationship with Daniel?"

"Hmm... normal, I guess. We were friends, talked a lot. We supported each other. Always. He had more experience that me, he was my teacher"

"Do you know anybody who could have done this?" Olivia asked

"..." Alicia didn't answer

"Alicia? What is it?"

"Nothing... I don't know" Alicia started crying "It's just so difficult to accept it, that he's not going to talk to me again, to joke, to complain about the injustices of life..."

"Look, if you want us to catched the person who did this to your partner, you need to give all the information you've got" Elliot said

Alicia looked at Olivia: "OK. But I want to talk to you in private."

"You've a problem with me?" Elliot asked, starting to get mad

"No! I want to talk with detective Benson, please. You're going to find out anyway. Olivia will tell you"

"El, please" Olivia said. Elliot got out, slamming tho door behind him

"Is he always bad-tempered?" Alicia asked

"Only when someone hides something to him" Oliva answered

"I know you're outside, detective Stabler. Please give us privacy" Alicia shouted

"I don't think he's outside" Olivia said. Elliot smiled, and went to the lockers area.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Alicia asked

"Everything" Olivia said

"Don't know where to start. Just ask the damn questions"

"You were sleeping with him, weren't you?"

Alicia smiled. "We were dating, yes, but it wasn't just about the sex. I loved him"

Olivia didn't say anything. She just stared at Alicia, and she continued with her story: "I was in love with him since the moment I met him. He had a girlfriend, Rose. It started about

6 months ago. We were late, trying to order those files from unsolved cases. We started talking. I said more than I should have. We kissed, he told me he loved me. We couldn't stop. Then, he broke up with Rose... The best 6 months of my life"

"Alicia, did anyone else know about you relationship?" Olivia asked

"Everyone in the squad. We weren't good liers. They found out in 3 days"

"Right. Now I need you to tell me, was he having problems with somebody? Friends, family, co-workers?"

"No. Or at least he never mention something like that. Only..."

"Only what?"

"We recieved a weird letter 3 weeks ago. Oh God... now I remember. We thought it was just crap"

"OK. Do you have it?"

"I think it's in my purse" Alicia started looking for it, and then she took out a piece of paper. She gave it to Olivia. I said:

_Detectives Alicia and Daniel:_

_I know your secret. Congratulations! Breaking the rules is exciting, isn't it? All that there'a left to say is: take care of yourself. Love can make you become stupid. I've seen it, curiously, with another detectives. They are special. Enjoy it as long as you can!_

Olivia noticed something. The letter had no signature. Instead, there was a picture of a crossed sheep. When she went out, she saw Elliot sitting in his desk. "You're finished? What did she tell you?" Elliot asked.

"You won't believe it"

**Guess who is going to appear next chapters. Do you remember "Authority", season 9??**


	3. Anger

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you're enjoying this! Oh and the words in italics are the thoughts, just so you know and don't get confused.**

"Tell me what she said"

"Let me see where should I start? Well, she was dating her partner and..." Olivia was interrupted

"She was doing what?" Elliot was surprised

"Sleeping with him, yes, let me continue. They received a letter 3 weeks ago. Here, read it" Olivia gave the piece of paper to Elliot and he read it.

"Sounds like a threat to me" He said

"Yes, I believed that too, but look at the end."

"A crossed sheep... Wait, I remember it. That guy, what was his name?" Elliot asked

"Merritt Rook" Olivia answered

"The son of a bitch is back. Dammit, I thought he was dead"

"Elliot, if he knew about Alicia and Daniel, means he was stocking them"

"Or he has an informant. You need to make Alicia tell every single detail about how she got the letter"

"I'm on it. I think you can come now" Olivia said, and then she and Elliot went to the interrogation room

"I guess your partner told you everything" Alicia said looking at Elliot

"So you're a psychic now. What's next, a singer?"

"Excuse me?" She said, offended

"Elliot, let's go outside" Olivia said, and they went out

"What?" Elliot asked

"Why are you being so rude with her?"

"She threw me out of the interrogation"

"Many victims do that. What's different?" Olivia asked him

"Look, she... she can't go through the life thinking everything's OK. Rules exist for a reason"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Her partner was her boyfriend. Isn't that against the rules? Doesn´t IAB had to know?" Elliot was really angry, and Olivia didn't know why. She was frustrated. _What is it about this girl that pisses Elliot so much?_

"He's dead, Elliot. Our job is to find the person who did this. Now, do me a favor and help me question her about the letter, respectfully please" They went to the room

"Tell me, how did you got the letter?" Olivia asked, keeping her eyes on Elliot, just in case he did something stupid

"It appeared in my locker one day. I thought it was a joke" Alicia answered

"What time was that?" Elliot asked this time, trying to calm down

"In the afternoon, I guess"

"Guesses are not going to help us, Alicia, we need you to concentrate, tell us everything you remember about that day" Olivia said

"It was normal. Daniel and I were doing what we always did: organize files"

"And you didn't notice someone putting a letter in your locker? Come on" Elliot said. _Damn she's just a little bitch._

"I don't remember" Alicia cried "Wait, there was this guy. He said he was looking for Detective Johnson, one of the senior detectives in my unit, I told him he was busy"

"Right, what was his name?" Olivia asked

"Mmm... when I asked him he said... Detective Milgram"

**What do you think? Happy new year for all!**


	4. Why?

**Sorry for the long wait. Beta read by:LivandElforlife**

"Detective Milgram?" Olivia asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?" Alicia asked, confused. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and walked out to the Captain's office.

"He's back" Elliot told him

"Wait... who's back?" Cragen asked

"That idiot, Merritt Rook,"Olivia answered

"The guy who captured Olivia and told people not to be sheep? You said he was dead."

"We thought so. But he's alive, and he somehow knew Alicia and Daniel were more than friends. Now Daniel's dead" Olivia said, pacing around the office.

"OK, so find him. I don't understand what's the big deal" Cragen said.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. They never told Cragen all the things that Rook did in the sound studio.

_FLASHBACK_

_After Elliot and Olivia didn't find Rook, they went back to the precinct, assuming he was dead. Cuffed and drowned in the Hudson River._

"_Did you catch him?" the captain asked_

"_No. He jumped into the river, cuffed. He's dead, Cap." Elliot answered_

"_Where did he take you, Olivia?"_

"_Oh, some studio. He said if I didn't go with him, he would kill everybody in the bus station."_

"_And you believed him?"_

"_He was smart. He knew how to make people do things they don't want to do." Elliot said._

"_I can't imagine him just letting Olivia go when you found them. What happened?" Cragen asked Elliot_

"_He was... easy. Liv was tied to a chair, I caught him. But then he tricked us and escaped." Elliot said. He didn't want Cragen to know what really happened. He would know that Rook tortured them._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

"He is a smart guy. It will be difficult to find him," Elliot said

"Ask that girl, Alicia, how someone would know about her relationship. Find clues, something. You're my best detectives, why the hell are you scared?"

"We are not scared" Olivia said and they left. She turned to Elliot.

"Let's go back to the interrogation room, and please behave yourself"

"I can't do that Liv," Elliot said.

"Why?" Olivia asked, determined to make Elliot say everything he had against Alicia

"Because... she is exasperating" Elliot said. "She broke the rules and everything was fine.

Well, except Daniel got killed, but that's another story. And I... I have to..."

"You have to what?" Olivia asked.

"Everyday I have to remind myself that I can't..."

"You can't what? El, if you don't tell me everything, I can't help you" Olivia said.

"You are right, Liv. You can't help me" Elliot said, and he started walking away. Olivia reached him.

"Why can't I? Just tell me what's going on, I'm your best friend, remember?" she said.

"Liv... I can't tell you" Elliot said.

"Is it about Kathy? Because if it is, I can..." Olivia was interrupted.

"No, it's not about Kathy. Since she dumped me, we barely speak. I can't tell you... because it's about you" Elliot said, and he walked away. Olivia didn't try to stop him, she was frozen. _About me?_

She returned to the interrogation room, still surprised. Alicia noticed that, and she asked Olivia:

"Is everything OK?"

"I don't know... well, let's forget it. So, how many people knew about Daniel and you?"

"That's a difficult question. I guess... 15 maybe? Where's your partner?" Alicia asked."I'm not sure if I want to know that. Can we continue?"

"Did you fight with him? Why?"

"Alicia... I'm the one who asks questions, OK?"

"Right. All I'm saying is if you two have a problem, you better solve it before it's too late."

"Too late for what, Alicia? What are you talking about?" Olivia asked.

"Come on, I see how you look at him. Plus, I was trained to be a detective, I'm not stupid. When I mentioned Milgram, I could see that you know him. And in the letter he said he had seen another two detectives 'in love'. He was talking about Detective Stabler and you, wasn't he?" Alicia was smiling.

"Not exactly 'in love'. But yes, you are smart" Olivia said.

"I knew it But how did that bastard knew it?" Alicia seemed like she was talking to herself.

"We are not talking about me remember? We need to find your partner's killer. Please, no more interruptions."

"All right. Just one last question: why did he said love can make you become stupid? Did you guys made a stupid move and that's why he escaped?"

"I'm not telling you. Alicia, let's continue" Olivia said, getting impatient.

**Please review :)**


	5. The reason is

Elliot walked in the parking lot, thinking of all that had happened in one day. The murder, the possible return of Merritt Rook, the relationship between Alicia and her partner, and his stupid rage that no one could understand. Not even Olivia, his partner, best friend and... the woman he loved.

"I knew you'd be here" Her sweet voice said. Olivia was there

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked

"I want to talk" she said

"There's nothing to talk about" Elliot said, walking in circles

"Please El, you know it will bother you until you talk"

"Liv... it's just that I can't tell you" he said, looking at her deep brown eyes

"Why not?!" Olivia asked

"I told you... it's about you"

"Then I have the right to know... please" Olivia said, getting her face closer to his'

"Liv, the truth is that... I'm jealous of her" he said

"Jealous?"

"Look, she passed over the rules, she got her man and they were happy"

"So this makes you jealous because..." Olivia said

"Because I'd want to do that Olivia!! Because I'd like to tell you how much I love you, and be fine about it!!" Elliot shouted.

Olivia couldn't believe what she heard. But although she was in shock, Olivia couldn't keep her face from getting closer to Elliot's.

**I know this chapter is really short, I'm sorry. Promise the next will be longer. Can you write something for me please?**


	6. Watching us

**I'm sorry last chapter was really short, but this is longer. Hope you like**

Seeing Elliot's face so close to her was tentative... but she finally stepped back

"El... I don't know what to say" Olivia said

"You don't have to say anything. I just need you to understand me, Liv... I'm sorry I told you that, I shouldn't have to" Elliot said

"Don't apologize, it was the best you could have done. I understand you now, and I'll try to make this case easier for you... but we need to catch the guy okay?" Olivia said and Elliot nodded

Elliot and Olivia started walking back to the precinct, when suddenly Olivia stood in front of him and push her lips against his. Slowly and passionate, their first kiss ever lasted more than regular kisses. They finally ended it.

"I don't want you to kiss me just because you're sorry" Elliot said

"I didn't kiss you because of that" Olivia said, flirting

"Then why you did it?" Elliot asked

"Surprise, I'll tell you later. Let's go, we have work to do" Olivia said, she grabbed him by the hand and pushed him downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay let me see if I understand" Capt. Cragen started " Alicia and Daniel received a threatening letter from a Detective Milgram. We know that 'Detective Milgram' is an alias used by Merritt Rook, who escaped during his arrest last year"

"Yeah. Basically" Elliot said

"Well, John, Fin, grab a picture of Rook, show it to anyone in the squad Alicia works in. Someone has to recognize him. Elliot, you and Olivia go interview that company he used to work in, ask if he returned, if he sent a resignation letter, anything.

"Captain... I think we have a problem here" Olivia said, reading a piece of paper

"What is it?" Both Elliot and Cragen asked

"I just received this" Olivia gave the paper to Elliot. It said

_Detectives Benson and Stabler... It's been a long time right? I'm glad to see you still are smart. You interrogated my friend Alicia, you read her letter, found out she was having a relationship with Dan. But you haven't found the killer. Well, I'm writing this to make your jobs way easier, I'm going to confess. Yes I killed Daniel, why? I'm not telling you. Now you must be thinking: hmm he became really stupid, with this letter, when we catch him he's looking for a life sentence. But guess what?I'm not worried... You're not going to find me. And since we've already established the point of your intelligence, I will sign with my real name. Have fun trying to find me... _

_Yours, Merritt_

"Son-of-a-bitch" Elliot said

"He's watching us... how does he knows about our investigation?" Elliot said

"I don't know. Take that letter to the lab, maybe Warner can gives us a lead. But be careful, Rook might be watching you all the time. If he knows we have something that can link him to the murder, he's not gonna cross his arms" Cragen said

"He's not stupid. He must have an spy, because he can't risk to be cached" Elliot said

"I'll call IAB" Cragen said as he entered to his office

"Are you OK?" Elliot asked Olivia

"Sure, I just need to bust this guys balls" Olivia answered

"Liv... I think we need to talk"

"We'll talk later, I promise, but now we need to concentrate ok?" Olivia said. The telephone ranged

"Detective Benson, SVU" Olivia answered

"_Hi Olivia... such a beautiful day, right? Nothing better than talking in the roof with your partner," the voice of Merritt Rook said_

"Where are you and why are you stocking us?"Olivia asked, serious and scared

"_I just want you to know that I want to meet you and Elliot soon"_

"What makes you think we would go after you?"

"_Because I'm a big fish. Tomorrow, 6:00am at your apartment... yeah, I know where you live. Be sure no one but Elliot and you are there... or you'll see the consequences" Rook said, and then he hung up_

"It was him, right? What did he say?" Elliot asked

"He wants to meet us tomorrow," Olivia answered, in shock

"Us?"

"Just you and me... El, I'm sure now: he's watching us, he knows what happened at the roof," Olivia said

"Liv... what do we do now? It's not safe to meet him. And you can't go to your apartment, he could break in, and... I don't know what he would do," Elliot said, worried

"So? Should we tell Cragen and go into Witness Protection? Or what?"

**Ok, tell me what you think, please! Come on, it doesn't take you more than two minutes**


End file.
